


Revolt

by SparrowAO32



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Fandom, Revolutionary War - Fandom
Genre: America, American Revolution, Americans, British, F/M, Loyalists, Revolution, Revolutionary War, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowAO32/pseuds/SparrowAO32
Summary: America was revolting against the British. Victoria was revolting against her father. The child against it's creator. Two stories with the same line, but different chapters. Join Victoria de Couture.





	Revolt

Victoria was a blunt girl.  
So, keeping her opinion to herself? Hard. And her opinion?  
Tristan Pierce was a boring, plain man. Why he was an able suitor was beyond her.  
"It's rather nice out," she commented.  
"I suppose," Tristan agreed, looking around. "Once you get past the drunkards." Victoria had to agree, even if she didn't like him. Her eyes landed on a drunk every few yards. Even nearing noon, and they were not in short supply. "We should head back soon. You're father and I were going to talk a bit before I was to head home."  
Victoria loosened her hold on his arm to turn towards him a bit, asking, "Oh? About what?"  
"Nothing that concerns a woman." That made Victoria's blood run cold. A woman. That's all she was. Property for her father to sell off. A burden to be given to another man. She hated it. A man across the street caught her eyes. She calmed her composure. Losing it in the town square was not the best way to stay on her father's good side. Going blank faced again, Victoria let Tristan lead her home with the arm looped around her own.  
~~~~~~  
"Victoria!" Victoria pushed her shoulders back and took a minute. Her father couldn't know she'd been eaves dropping. She was merely supposed to me int he next room, practicing her French with her tutor. After a moment had passed, she folded her hands in front of her and walked briskly around the corner. She nodded her head in greeting to Samuel Seabury. Victoria knew why he was here, and why she was being called, but she put up her oblivious appearance. "You will attend Samuel's little speech today. Ought to set you on the right path. Though, a woman shouldn't need to know about politics in the first place, I can't risk you ruining my family name." Victoria's eyes jumped to Seabury. She wasn't overly thrilled with having to go to a Loyalist's speech, but getting the fresh air would be good. She'd been locked up ever since her mother ran off two years ago. Never alone, but always under someone's thumb.  
"It would be an honor," Victoria hummed politely, flashing a smile.  
Her father nodded, saying, "Change your dress. It's unbecoming to wear something so plain outside." Victoria bit back her tongue, but unable to unclench her jaw as heat rushed to her face. It was her mother's dress. Quite beautiful. He never had a problem with her mother wearing it.  
With a nod, she breathed, "Sir." She scurried off to change. By the time she was back down, her dress now a frilly red with a white trim, Samuel was waiting at the door. Victoria brushed her hair back and then took his offered arm.  
"We'll be off," Seabury called to her father. There was a grunt of acknowledgement. Victoria freely rolled her eyes then. "Now, your father wants me to fill you in on what is happening." And he rolled into a rant. Not that it was anything new. Who didn't know about the revolution breaking out? Eliza, Peggy, and Angelica were the ones who fed her information when they were able to eat together. The Schuyler sisters. Her closest friends. She felt like one of the sisters, even if not by blood. They reached the square, and Seabury sneered. "The same drunkards as always. Oh look, they've reeled in a new one." Victoria looked over. The drunks were usually familiar faces, but she was taken aback by the trio that had welcomed it's forth member. Not many dared to talk to that rowdy bunch. The new boy had some guts. "Well, I should begin." He left Victoria standing there. She looked around for a face she found friendly enough. "Hear ye, hear ye! My name is Samuel Seabury, and I present 'Free thoughts on the proceedings of the Continental Congress!' Heed not the rabble who scream revolution. They have not your interest at heart."  
To her right, she heard some man around her age groan, "Oh my god. Tear this dude apart"  
Seabury didn't seem to hear, and went on with, "Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution. Don’t let them lead you astray. This congress does not speak for me."  
"Let him be," a familiar voice answered the first. Burr? Aaron Burr was here?  
"They’re playing a dangerous game. I pray the king shows you his mercy. For shame, for shame!", Seabury shouted.  
"Yo!"  
Seabury, though startled at the loud man clambering onto stage, went on, "Heed not the rabble who-"  
"He'd have you all unravel at the sound of screams-", The newcomer cut in. They went on and on, voices rising while they tried to overpower one another. The new comer growled, "If you repeat yourself again I’m gonna--"  
"--Scream--", They shouted in sync.  
"Honestly, look at me, please don’t read!", the 'drunk' yelled. Seabury countered, but the boy said louder, "Don’t modulate the key then not debate with me. Why should a tiny island across the sea regulate the price of tea?" Victoria let out a short laugh, her hand flying to her mouth to hold it in before Seabury saw.   
Aaron Burr groaned, "Alexander, please!"  
"Burr, I’d rather be divisive than indecisive, drop the niceties." Alexander. It was a nice name. She stowed it away in case she ever got the chance to speak with him.  
"Silence! A message from the King! A message from the King!"  
A warm hand gently took hers, the voice belonging to it whispering into her ear with hot breath, "You'd better run." Victoria let herself be dragged along by the stranger. Though, she knew him... sort of. He was one of the three rowdy men she passed regularly. Her laughter rang out behind them as he pulled her away from the King's guard and into the safety of an alley.


End file.
